worldofchaofandomcom-20200215-history
Raising Chao on SA2B
=Basics= ------------------------ Chao love to be pet. It is important to do this because not only will your chao form a bond with that character, but its happiness will raise (increases by 1 every time you pet it). Happiness is a hidden stat in chao, which can range from -100 to 100. Be sure not to abuse your chao. It is very easy to change your chao's happiness. Also, it is shown that not giving your chao the fruit in your hands when it runs up to you may also play a role in this. See SA2B Chao Life Cycle to get a better understanding of a chao's life. =Hidden Stats= ------------------------ Besides happiness, other hidden stats exist. Luck and intelligence, which both play a huge role in chao races. Luck determines how often your chao tends to trip in races, and intelligence will help your chao in a certain part of the course in jewel races. These stats can both be raised by giving it animals. =Stats & Stat Ranks= ------------------------------- There are 5 main stats, which you can see on your chao's chart whenever you feed them fruit or give the animals and chaos drives. From top to bottom, they are Swim, Fly, Run, Power, and Stamina. Here is how you raise certain stats: Swim *Chaos Drive: Yellow *Animals: Seal, Penguin, Otter Fly *Chaos Drive: Purple *Animals: Peacock, Condor, Parrot Run *Chaos Drive: Green *Animals: Rabbit, Cheetah,Warthog Power *Chaos Drive: Red *Animals: Tiger, Bear, Gorilla See SA2B Animals for more information. As for stat ranks, see the doctor in Chao Kindergarten. Lack of Skill l E l D l C l B l A l S l Skilled =Chao Kindergarten= --------------------------- You can access it through the entrance on the opposite side of the lobby from the Chao Garden. It includes five different doors along with the Black Market. *Classroom: You can drop your chao off here to learn new skills which include instruments, drawing, dancing, exercising, and singing. Some subjects require more than one class for it to be mastered. Remember, once you drop your chao off, you cannot pick it up until the lesson is finished. *Health Center: Bring your chao here to view its stat ranks and chao stadium records or to cure it if it's sick. Being sick is usually rare with chao, but listen for the occasional groan. This is no animal noise, it's one of your chao. Take it to the doctor immediately. *Principal's Room: He'll tell you all the basics for raising chao. *Fortune-Telling House: Here you can get your chao named. The fortune teller will give you suggestions for names, but there is a way to name the chao yourself. When she asks if you want a different name, select no, and then she will ask you if you want to name the chao yourself. *Black Market: Here you can purchase chao eggs, menu themes, hats, fruits, and tree seeds. Normal Egg *Not available, but the sell back price is 50 rings. White Egg *400 rings *Requires 5 emblems *Sell back price is 100 rings Blue Egg *500 rings *Requires 10 emblems *Sell back price is 120 rings Red Egg *500 rings *Requires 10 emblems *Sell back price is 120 rings Yellow Egg *500 rings *Requires 10 emblems *Sell back price is 120 rings Orange Egg *600 rings *Requires 10 emblems *Sell back price is 150 rings Pink Egg *600 rings *Requires 15 emblems *Sell back price is 150 rings Purple Egg *600 rings *Requires 20 emblems *Sell back price is 150 rings Sky Blue Egg *600 rings *Requires 20 emblems *Sell back price is 150 rings Green Egg *800 rings *Requires 30 emblems *Sell back price is 200 rings Brown Egg *800 rings *Requires 30 emblems *Sell back price is 200 rings Grey Egg *1000 rings *Requires 35 emblems *Sell back price is 250 rings Lime Green Egg *1500 rings *Requires 40 emblems *Sell back price is 400 rings Black Egg *2000 rings *Requires 80 emblems *Sell back price is 500 rings Shiny White Egg *4000 rings *Requires 45 emblems *Sell back price is 1000 rings Shiny Blue Egg *5000 rings *Requires 45 emblems *Sell back price is 1200 rings Shiny Red Egg *5000 rings *Requires 50 emblems *Sell back price is 1200 rings Shiny Yellow Egg *5000 rings *Requires 50 emblems *Sell back price is 1200 rings Shiny Orange Egg *6000 rings *Requires 60 emblems *Sell back price is 1500 rings Shiny Pink Egg *6000 rings *Requires 65 emblems *Sell back price is 1500 rings Shiny Purple Egg *6000 rings *Requires 70 emblems *Sell back price is 1500 rings Shiny Sky Blue Egg *6000 rings *Requires 70 emblems *Sell back price is 1500 rings Shiny Green Egg *8000 rings *Requires 80 emblems *Sell back price is 2000 rings Shiny Brown Egg *8000 rings *Requires 80 emblems *Sell back price is 2000 rings Shiny Grey Egg *10000 rings *Requires 90 emblems *Sell back price is 2500 rings Shiny Lime Green Egg *15000 rings *Requires 100 emblems *Sell back price is 4000 rings Shiny Black Egg *20000 rings *Requires 140 emblems *Sell back price is 5000 rings Neutral Garden Fruit *Sell back price is 10 rings Dark Garden Fruit *Sell back price is 10 rings Hero Garden Fruit *Sell back price is 10 rings Tasty Fruit *Sell back price is 10 rings Strong Fruit *Sell back price is 10 rings Round Fruit *80 rings *Sell back price is 10 rings Square Fruit *80 rings *Sell back price is 10 rings Triangle Fruit *80 rings *Sell back price is 10 rings Hero Fruit *120 rings *Sell back price is 40 rings Dark Fruit *120 rings *Sell back price is 40 Chao Fruit *200 rings *Sell back price is 50 rings Heart Fruit *300 rings *Sell back price is 80 rings Mushroom *300 rings *Sell back price is 50 rings Tasty Seed *200 rings *Sell back price is 50 rings Round Seed *300 rings *Sell back price is 80 rings Square Seed *300 rings *Sell back price is 80 rings Triangle Seed *300 rings *Sell back price is 80 rings Dark Seed *400 rings *Sell back price is 100 rings Hero Seed *400 rings *Sell back price is 100 rings Strong Seed *500 rings *Sell back price is 150 rings Eggshell *Obtain from a newly hatched chao *Sell back price is 50 rings Pumpkin *Obtain from digging around in Chao and Hero garden *Sell back price is 50 rings Skull *Obtain from digging around in the Dark garden *Sell back price is 50 rings Apple *2000 rings *Sell back price is 500 rings Cardboard Box *2000 rings *Sell back price is 500 rings Pan *2000 rings *Sell back price is 500 rings Paper Bag *4000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Empty Can *4000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Stump *4000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Bucket *4000 rings *Sell back price is 1000 rings Flower Pot *6000 rings *Sell back price is 1500 rings Red Wool Hat *8000 rings *Sell back price is 2000 rings Blue Wool Hat *10000 rings *Sell back price is 2500 rings Black and White Wool Hat *20000 rings *Sell back price is 5000 rings Omochao Theme *10000 rings *Requires 100 emblems Amy Theme *20000 rings *Requires 2 Chao Race emblems, and all Action stage emblems apart from All A Rank Maria Theme *30000 rings *Requires all 180 emblems, and link Sonic Advance 1 or 2